Reiza
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Uma terrível atacante do sexo feminino que, como uma tempestade, divide o gol com sua filmagem."'' Aparência Ela tem longos cabelos loiros com franja que cobrem o olho direito, pele bronzeada e olhos azuis. Enquanto sob o controle de Zanark , como o resto do Protocolo Omega 3.0, ela ganha cabelo azul, olhos vermelhos e sobrancelhas afiadas. Seu cabelo também muda de repouso em seu ombro direito para curva para a esquerda. Personalidade Como todos os membros do Protocolo Omega, ela não liga para o futebol. Ela é fiel a Alpha , como Einamu e os outros membros da equipe A5 . Ela também parece confiar muito em Einamu. Enredo Uma nova ameaça Ela é uma atacante da equipe chamada Protocolo Omega . Reiza apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 1 , onde ela, juntamente com seus companheiros de equipe, teve um jogo contra o Tenmas . Antes de Alpha usar seu Keshin Armed , ela diz a ele para terminar o jogo rapidamente. Depois que o Protocolo Omega foi derrotado por Raimon , ela foi selecionada para o Protocolo Omega 2.0 . Ela se juntou ao Time A5 no episódio 7 . No episódio 10 , ela aparece com o Protocolo Omega 2.0 e deliberadamente evita qualquer tentativa que Beta faça para tirar a bola dela. Mais tarde, ela aparece na era Sengoku novamente, anunciando o desafio do Protocolo Omega 2.0 para Raimon. France Era Ela também é selecionada para o Protocolo Omega 3.0 no episódio 18. Juntamente com o resto da equipe, ela foi espancada por Zanark Avalonic , um criminoso S-Rank que escapou da Prisão MUGEN de El Dorado . Ela foi mais tarde Mixi Maxed com sua energia, sendo colocada, no processo, sob seu controle. No episódio 21 , ela fez um passe para Kuosu, mas isso foi interceptado por Kirino. Mais tarde, ela usa o Offense Command 04 no Kirino . No entanto, foi desviado por Senkishi Brynhildr . Ela também foi vista sendo mandada embora por Zanark, junto com o resto do Protocolo Omega 3.0. No episódio 39 , ela reapareceu junto com os outros jogadores do Protocolo Omega. Torneio Ragnarok Mais tarde, ela se tornou membro do El Dorado Team 03 . Ela fez um passe para Hayami que ele não conseguiu alcançar. Mais tarde, ela foi vista andando com Medam na sede do El Dorado. Tenma perguntou a ela e a Medam se eles queriam praticar, mas eles recusaram. Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Reiza, The Lagoon tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Jogador' : Gaura *'Tópico' : Gelo Derretido (O tema do gelo meltable , obtido no ''distrito comercial de 'Inazuma Town' presente'' ) *'Jogador' : Ginnan Depois disso, ela pode ser scouted por uma quantia de 4000 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form Para recrutar o Reiza, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Licença de Artesanato de Rota (Licença de Artesanato de Rota, retirada aleatoriamente do Protocolo Omega na rota de menor escala da Dr. Crossword Arno ) *'Foto' : Thunder ( takenの 写真, tirada em Odaiba na loja Hihodo no shopping Aqua ) *'Foto' : Wind (O tema das artes plásticas , tirado em Odaiba na loja Hihodo no shopping Aqua ) *'Tópico' : Ice Candy (tópico de doces gelados , obtido no ''salão de arcade 'da Inazuma Town'' ) Depois disso, ela pode ser explorada. Forma Mixi Max Reiza pode ser descartada aleatoriamente por uma máquina especial de Gacha em Sandorius que é liberada após Ixal Fleet ter sido derrotada no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'''Item : Modelo de Bicicleta Artesanal (Modelo de motocicleta, caído aleatoriamente do Domínio Zanark na rota esquerda de Arno ) *'Foto' : Thunder ( takenの 写真, tirada em Odaiba na loja Hihodo no shopping Aqua ) *'Foto' : Wind (O tema das artes plásticas , tirado em Odaiba na loja Hihodo no shopping Aqua ) *'Foto' : Big Catch Flag (写真''旗 take'' , tirada no dormitório 2 do ''Galaxy Nauts Gou'' ) Depois disso, ela pode ser explorada. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas ou totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 136 *'TP': 156 (166) *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 104 *'Block': 66 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 116 *'Freedom': 90 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal *'GP': 136 *'TP': 156 (166) *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 66 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 128 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 116 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Mixi Max *'GP': 136 *'TP': 156 (166) *'Kick': 131 *'Dribbling': 104 *'Block': 54 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 116 *'Freedom': 230 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 188 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Apenas anime * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Portão da lenda - Tenmas VS Protocol Omega * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max * ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Inimigo Brilhante' *'Omega Elites' *'Olhos do vento N' *'Vento Olhos R' Galeria Reiza Japan Representative outfit CS5 HQ.png|Reiza pretending to be a Japan representative. Reiza in Sengoku's time.png|Reiza as one of Yoshimoto's vassals. Reiza and Medam having doubts CS 39.png|Reiza and Medam having doubts on Tenma's proposal. Medam and Reiza suffering from headache CS 46.png|Medam and Reiza suffering by a headache caused by Fei. IG-07-049.png|IG-07-049. IG-07-055.png|IG-07-055. IG-08-051.PNG|IG-08-051. IGS-09-059.png|IGS-09-059. Trivialidades *Ela é um dos jogadores que jogou para cada equipe do Protocolo Omega, os outros sendo Einamu , Medam e Kuosu . *Ela, Einamu e Medam são os únicos jogadores do Protocolo Omega a jogar em todas as equipes e uma equipe do El Dorado . *Em seu avatar do Wii, seu sprite é invertido. Isso é mais provável porque o cabelo dela cobre o olho direito, e é o olho direito que fica de frente para a câmera. Navegação